Metal Gear Solid 3 weapons
Suppressors a Suppressor is a device that can be used on the XM16E1 and some handguns to reduce gunshot noise. However each suppressor can only be used a certain number of times before it needs replacing. Handguns EZ-Gun Main Article:EZ Gun The first gun Snake recieves on the Very Easy difficulty setting, not available on other difficulties unless find all 47 plants and animals (includes Tsuchinoko and Les Infants Terrible). This gun was created by Sigint. features *Decreases rate of stamina loss *Laser pointer *Built-in suppressor *Unlimited ammo *80% minimum stealth while equipped. Hush Puppy mk22 modified to fire tranquilliser darts because of this it can only fire one dart before having to reload again. It can be equipped with a suppressor. Snake recieves one at the beginning of the Virtuous mission. M1911A1 Main Article:M1911A1 A hand gun that Snake recieves in Operation Snake Eater. Snake's original gun is destroyed upon meeting The Boss. However Eva gives snake a fully customised verion as a replacement. Makarov Pistol used by Soviet forces. Ocelot used one initially which he was able to use to ricochet bullets. However he soon switched to the Single Action Army. Has a poor magazine capacity of just eight. Single Action Army Main Article:Colt Single Action Army Revolver which is able to ricochet bullets around corners. Ocelot decides to use three of them based on advice from Snake. Snake recieved one from The Boss after he was tortured. Submachine Guns Scorpion the scorpion is a small smg found in Groznyj Grad inside one of the storage rooms, unlocked with a radio frequency or dressing up as raikov, it has a laser pointer attached to it. Rifles AK47 Main Article:AK47 Rifle used by Soviet soldiers. Snake can pick one up at Rassvet. It has two firing modes, single shots and automatic. XM16E1 American made rifle. It has three firing modes, single shot, three shot burst and fully automatic. It can also be equipped with a suppressor. SVD Mosin-Nagant The Sniper rifle used by The End. It fires Tranquilliser darts that reduce the targets stamina. Snake is rewarded with one for a Stamina kill on The End The Patriot Signature weapon of The Boss. This is a modified version of the XM16E1 with a shortened stock to enable it to held as a pistol. Due to the shape of it's magazine it has infinite ammo. Snake recieves it after defeating the Boss. It can then be used by Snake in future games. If it is equipped and snake contacts Sigint he will get confused about how Snake could have it. Tommy Gun Other Firearms M37 main article:M37 Flamethrower Snake encounters Flamethrower troops in Krasnogorje Mountaintop after meeting with Eva. The Fury uses a flamethrower which uses liquid rocket fuel, making it burn long after firing. It is quite difficult to avoid as it travels faster than snake can run and can even cause damage around corners Crossbow The only weapon of The Fear. He uses it as a weapon to attack his enemies as well as hunt his prey to let him recover stamina. He uses three types of bolts:- *Poison Bolts *Normal Bolts *Explosive Bolts RGD-5 Main Article:RGD-5 RGD that is most useful against other vehicles. It is found at the Krasnogorje Mountaintop where it can be used against Flying Platforms and Hinds. It's main weakness is it's slow reload time. It is one of the most effective against the Shagohod. M63 Light machine gun that carries large amounts of ammo. It can effectively wipe out attack teams. Even guards carrying shields will quickly drop them. Davy Crockett main article:Davy Crockett Explosives Grenades Most basic type of grenade, when it's thrown it expodes damaging any enemies that are nearby. Smoke grenades Grenade that creates a smokescreen that can be used to escape in. Dogs will lose track of Snake in a smokescreen. Stun grenades Grenade that creates a bright flash. Opponents that are close to it will be stunned while others will be blinded for a few seconds. Snake also gets affected by this if he doesn't look away after throwing. The End uses these grenades if Snake gets too close to him. Chaff grenades Grenade that temporarily disrupts enemy radio communication. Can also deflect Volgins electical attacks. WP (White Phosphorus) Grenade Has a large burn radius on contact with a long burn time that has serious damage. TNT Explosive that can be detonated with a radio detonator. This allows Snake to attack enemies at a distance. It is also useful for destroying various structures in the game such as the enemies ammunition huts, this will result in them running out of ammunition in their main weapon quickly, also try to detroy the ration hut. Claymore mines Explosive that is activated when someone steps in it's field of view. It can be deactivated by crawling across it which then adds it to snakes backpack. They can easily be detected using Thermal goggles or the Mine detector C3 Miscellaneous Survival Knife Used in combination with all weapons that have the letters CQC above it. Handkerchief Handkerchief used to knock out the enemy, uses a substance known as Chloroform. (also known as trichloromethane (TCM) ). If it is used too often Snake gets knocked out. It can be equipped with the Scientist disguise Cig. Gas Spray a cigarette that sprays knockout gas. It can be equipped with the Scientist disguise Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Weapons